Finding the Truth: Book Four
by janitrisfarinisa
Summary: One of my four new reading the books stories. Two children find themselves transported to a strange room where they find out that magic is real and they are the ones who will be reading books with past people in hopes of changing the future.


**A/N: I am sooooo sorry everyone. You can virtually throw anything you want, because I know that I'm deserve it for this long of a wait. I just get writers block really badly, so I've started trying to type any story that I get an idea for out quite a bit before I post it, and it doesn't help much. But I can promise I will be trying my best to finish these. I'm not sure which one to do first though, so I'm going to post the prologues for all four of these, and then let people vote and see which one people like the most. I'll try to update that one more often. I can't promise I will start them really soon, but I will try to at least have the first chapter of whichever one is most popular out by the beginning of the new year.**

**If you can't see the poll, just leave a review.**

A sixteen year old girl who had long black hair and blue eyes had just started chasing her brother around the house.

"I'm going to kill you Mitch!" she shouted.

"Well, Joan, you have to catch me first!" Mitch yelled back as he ran from his sister.

"Mitch! You give my book back NOW!"

"How many times do I have to tell you? I don't have your stupid book!"

"And how many times do I have to tell you that if I was to believe you I would be stupid?"

Their mom walked in. "Both of you calm down. Mitch, give your sister her book. Joan, stop trying to kill your brother."

"Mom, I really don't have her stinking book." Mitch insisted.

"Yes you do!" Joan shouted at her brother. "Just yesterday you said that you were going to take my book and burn it! If you've burned it, I will not only kill you, but find a way to bring you back and kill you again, in the most painful way possible!"

Their mom got frustrated with them. "Both of you are to stay in this room until your father and I get back from the store. By that time you better have worked it out, or so help me you will both be grounded for two months." Then she closed the door, went to the car, and drove off.

"I still don't understand why you took my book." Joan said. "You know that I like that series."

"You read it to much. You're obsessive about it. I bet you could recite all the books word for word."

"So?"

Mitch just shook his head. "I was telling the truth though. I haven't taken your book. Last I saw it, it was on your bookshelf."

"Why can't you just admit that you took it and tell me where it is?"

"Maybe because I'm TELLING THE TRUTH! I DON'T KNOW WHERE YOUR BOOK IS AND YOU WON'T BELIEVE ME!"

"WELL IF YOU DIDN'T TRY TO PRETEND LIKE EVERY DAY WAS APRIL FOOLS DAY, THEN MAYBE I WOULD BELIEVE YOU!"

The silence that followed made the house seem creepy. They siblings sat looking away from each other.

Finally Joan looked back at her brother. "Are you really telling the truth about my book?" she asked.

Mitch looked at her. "Yes. I may torment you, but I know where out of bounds is, and touching your books is definitely out of bounds."

"Well then, where did my book go?"

"I'll help look for it." Mitch said, trying to be nice to his sister. He knew that they had different personalities, but twins always stuck together.

Joan smiled at him. "Thanks. Let's start in my room."

They headed there, but looking around, found that not only was that book gone, but the whole series was.

"Oh, no. What happened to them all." Joan asked. "Mom and dad aren't going to believe me when I tell them that my books disappeared. They will insist that I didn't look hard enough."

Mitch had a hard look on his face. "I'll help you find out who took them, and when we find them, they will get their butts kicked."

"Thanks Mitch. I just wish that I could know why they took mine rather than buying their own."

"Let's go outside. Maybe we can see something that will help us figure out who took your books."

Outside, the twins saw nothing. Frustrated, they were about to give up, when they saw a strange light in the woods behind their house.

"Let's follow it." Mitch suggested. Joan just nodded, curious as to what the light was.

The light led them to a strange cabin that they had never seen, even though they had explored the woods since they were little.

"Where did this cabin come from?" Joan asked. Mitch just shrugged.

"Let's go inside." Mitch said. "It seems to be unoccupied."

Inside, sitting on a table, were all of Joan's books.

"Yes! We found them!" Joan exclaimed.

"Now we just need to find out who owns this cabin." Mitch said.

"Let's get my books and go home. We can ask Dad when they get back from the store. He'll know for sure."

Mitch picked up the first three books, while Joan picked up the other four. They had just reached the door when a bright light filled the room. Rushing to get out of the cabin, they tugged on the door, but it was locked. So were all the windows.

The last thing said by either of them, was Mitch asking, "Doesn't this seem at least a little like your books?" before they both collapsed on the floor. The three books Mitch was carrying fell to the floor, but Joan somehow had kept a hold on her four.


End file.
